


now my feet won’t touch the ground

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sends him down at sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now my feet won’t touch the ground

Exactly five years to the day Tris died at David's hand, Christina knocks on Tobias' door, three hard, determined raps.

"You better have a  _really good reason_ for waking me up at five in the morning," Tobias says gruffly when he opens it, eyes still sticky with sleep. 

"Damn right, I do." Her fingers close around his wrist, dragging him outside. "Come on, before the sun rises!"

He's still yawning, dressed in home clothes, but he follows suit nevertheless. After five years of friendship, he's learnt to trust her. There is no possible alternative.

 

 

"Christina, this is the zipline." They're back at Dauntless headquarters, or what used to be Dauntless headquarters. There's a project apparently in the works - they're thinking of restoring the old faction headquarters, turning them into memorials, monuments of times gone by. Evelyn suggested the idea for a plaque at the entrance of each headquarters, listing the names of those who died before their time. Uriah. Tori.  _Tris._

"It is the zipline," Christina agrees. She's already strapping herself into the harness. "They're going to start restoring this place soon, and I thought it would be good to see it one last time, in its former glory, if you could call it that. This is the Dauntless I remember. I want my last memory of it to be a good one." She meets his eyes. "I know the zipline isn't thrilling or fun or exhilarating for you." Deep breath, and he already knows what she's going to say and what his answer's going to be. "But it was, for Tris. She won't be able to experience this, as it is, for the last time. But you can. For her." 

Tobias nods. She didn't even need to ask, not really. "But why at this hour?" 

Her smile is alight with mischief. "You'll see. Don't go down until I tell you to." 

Christina zips down the line, screaming her lungs out, and when she reaches the end it seems like hours before she gives him the thumbs up. 

The moment Tobias starts yelling, the moment the wind starts rushing past him and arcing against his skin, the moment he needs to force his eyes open, he understands. 

She sent him down at sunrise. 

The sun bleeds colour into the previously sable sky, rosy-flaxen hues a whirl of vivid colour in his field of vision. It's beautiful - it's so stunning he forgets to be afraid, and before he knows it he's come to a stop. 

"I see," he says, face flushed and breathless. "I see."

"She would have loved that," Christina says wistfully, and Tobias can't do anything but nod.


End file.
